Systems that enable users to provide obscured passwords by using a sequence of images during user authentication processes are known. In order to authorize an access request by a user from an untrusted domain, e.g., such as a third party domain, those systems present the user a sequence of images during the authorization process. The sequence of images contains images recognizable to the user such that the user is instructed to input characters in the password upon those images being presented during the authentication process; and contains images not recognizable to the user such that the user is instructed to input random characters—i.e., characters that are not in the password during the authentication process.